


Possession

by FreyReh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: prompt from katyakora: an evil cult brings back the spirit of a sorceress who takes over Laurel's body. She then meets Mick and sees the perfect match for her long lost love. The team had to figure out a way to bring them back to themselves... And it involves Kendra's past.





	

“You’re perfect,” purred the spirit that had taken over Laurel’s body, stepping further into Mick’s space.  A soft smile pulled at her lips as she rose her hands to glide them up and over his chest. Both his hands reached up to snag her wrists but all she did was look up at him with nothing but what resembled adoration in her eyes. She cocked her head to the side before using magic on him. Hell, Mick would have never believed in magic, not without seeing it with his own eyes.

Which he was seeing now. A green light emitted from her hands and shot him back against the wall, making him lose his grip on his heatgun. Chains wrapped around his wrists and ankles, and he struggled all the more, anger having him want to lash out. To hurt the one who’d trapped him. 

“Let me go, _Bitch_ ,” he shouted, face red with anger. 

“Patience, Love,” murmured the spirit. She brought her hands to his shirt and ripped it, exposing his scarred chest, making him even more angry. He hated people seeing his scars. Seeing his one greatest moment of weakness with their eyes. It was the reason why he always kept them covered. It was personal, and this bitch just made it personal. “You have the body of a warrior. Perfect for my beloved.”

“You know, _normally_ I make a woman buy me dinner first before letting her take my clothes off,” he said, still struggling, making her laugh while walking to a table. There was a ceramic totem sitting there and she picked it up delicately, stepping over the prone body of one of the cultists she’d killed. There had been seven, all dressed in black robes, who had awoken her. Mick had seen it and tried to stop it, but he’d been too late. She’d awakened, then done some sort of magic that’d adsorbed their life force, then had turned her attention to him. 

“This will be painless,” she said, twisting the head of the totem. A black smoke came from it, making him struggle all the more as it rose toward him. He grit his teeth as it curled around his face then twisted up his nose. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body drooped for a moment. Then, suddenly, he snapped awake: eyes glowing the same color green as her magic. He broke free of the chains and she smiled as he pulled her in against him. “At last. My love… My lion.”

“It has been too long,” he murmured, trailing his hands through her hair. 

“It has,” she said back, hands cupping his face, making his eyes close as he pressed her forehead to hers. “How I have missed you.”

“This world is different. I feel it.”

“As do I,” she said. “But that does not mean we cannot live in it.”

“Of course, but first…” With a flick of his wrist, magic surrounded them, then dissipated: leaving them dressed in different clothes. He wore white, linen pants and a linen top with long sleeves but an open enough chest to see the hints of the scars beneath. She wore a long white dress, flowing and almost sheer at her legs, and she lifted a part of her arm to see the serpent bracelet made of gold wrapped around her forearm. 

“You remembered.”

“How could I forget?” he asked, fingertip tracing over the golden trinket. “My first gift to you… The death of your husband by the bite of the asp…”

“So that we could be together,” she murmured, eyes fluttering closed as his fingertips traveled over the lines of her neck and jaw. 

“I would do anything for you.”

“We must move with haste,” she murmured as he leaned in, lips pressing to the side of her neck. “We… We are still vulnerable. We must get to the temple and perform the tethering spell.” He nodded and she wrapped her arms around him as he swayed slightly. “And you need to feed. I had seven souls. You had none.”

“Couldn’t have saved me one?”

She grinned. “I was hungry.”

.

.

.

“We’re too late,” said Ray, walking among the dead bodies, his lunch threatening to come up when seeing the horrified looks on all the corpse’s faces. “They resurrected her.”

“Bloody hell,” murmured Rip, picking up Mick’s heatgun. “Mick _was_ here.”

“Then where is he?” demanded Leonard, worried about his friend, all while keeping an eye on a now pacing Sara. He wasn’t sure what he’d do if it was HIS sister in this situation. They’d gotten a call from Felicity, warning them about Laurel being missing once they arrived back in 2016. The incompetence of the Arrow team hadn’t been lost on him. While they’d been looking for three days, it’d only taken them three hours to find her. However, they were still three hours too late, and now Mick was missing. “Why would she take him?”

“I was reading up on the tale of the Sorceress,” said Stein, studying the layout of the table. “Apparently she had a lover. A man who had power much like her. The story goes that the Sorceress, Aki, had killed her husband to be with him. There is no mention of his name.”

“So where would they go from here?” asked Sara, her voice shaking slightly. Some would think the shake came from being scared for her sister, but she was livid. She would have killed every bastard here if Aki hadn’t done it for her. She wanted blood and vengeance for her sister. 

“Perhaps there is something here that could prove useful,” said Stein, picking up a few of the books that were next to the still burning candles. “Ray, could you grab that stack of parchment?”

“Yes, Professor,” said Ray, grabbing the papers before going to the jumpship where Jefferson was waiting. 

“Mr. Snart and Ms. Lance I trust that you two will remain level-headed throughout this mission?”

“Don’t worry, Captain,” said Leonard. 

“Yes,” said Rip, eyes traveling to Sara. “I can see that.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” asked Sara. 

“Perhaps you should-”

“If your next words are: _sit_ , _this_ , and _out_ ,” said Sara. “You just might earn another punch to the face.”

“Oh, _please_ say it,” said Leonard, almost smirking while crossing his arms over his chest 

“What I _mean_ to say is that I need you both at 100 percent. One little mishap could cost you your sister _and_ Mick. You need to stay focused, Sara, and not let your emotions-”

“My emotions, are fine,” she snarled, shouldering past him to march back to the jumpship, fists clenched. Leonard didn’t say a word, just spun on his heel and followed the firecracker that was Sara Lance. Rip, knowing there was no getting through to her, admitted defeat and followed two of the three most problematic crewmen he’d ever worked with. 

.

.

.

Aki and her lover walked hand and hand together. Behind them, three bodies lay, the same looks of horror on their faces as the ones Aki had eaten earlier. Her lover had taken more along the way to get here and she could now feel his power. They stopped, feet sinking in the sand they stood upon, the wind strong enough to make the sharp grains swirl around their legs. 

“This is it,” he said. 

“Yes. It is.”

They rose their hands up and the ground started to shake. The sand started to part in one area, revealing a staircase that led down into a cavern. Beneath them stood a great temple, lost in time, but now recovered by those who’d once lived in it. Each step they took in, their combined magic restored what once was. Everything that had faded throughout time started to gleam brightly. Torches lit and soon they arrived in the altar room. 

He picked her up, as a groom would his bride, and she laughed as he twirled her around before setting her up on the altar. They’d made many sacrifices on this piece of stone, once that’d gotten them to this point. She smiled as he stepped between her legs, hands running up the skirt of her long dress, going from her knees to her outer thighs. 

“The ritual,” she murmured, head tilting back as his lips reached her pulse point. 

“I’ve waited centuries to have you again,” he said, almost pained. “The ritual can wait a few more minutes.”

“You were always so impatient, My Love.”

“Only when it came to you,” he said as she reached up to undo the top of the dress, letting the top part fall to reveal her bare breasts. 

“Then take me.”

.

.

.

“This is it,” said Rip. “Waverider’s scans indicate two life-signs inside.”

“Are you ready?” asked Sara to Kendra, who was decked out in her Hawke uniform. 

“I am,” said Kendra. “Or, at least Chay-Ara is.”

“If you run into any trouble we’ll be right behind you,” said Rip. 

“Okay.” Kendra took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “I got this. I _do_.”

“Just be careful,” said Ray, worrying for her. 

“I will be.” 

She turned to Sara and Leonard, the pouch in her pocket seeming heavier now that she knew what was at risk. The plan was that she go in alone. More research indicated that she’d been alive during their initial reign. That their kingdoms hadn’t been that far apart. She hoped that, them knowing her, would be enough to distract them for her to release their spirits from their friends. She’d been a Priestess, and some of that energy still resided inside her. They’d found the spells they’d use for tethering. If they’d done it already, then all hope was lost. If not, this little pouch filled with the rare flowers of the amazon, the waters of the Nile, and the mashed bone of a passed Pharaoh (yuck) would be enough to separate them. She had their totems tucked away in another pocket…

Now all she needed to do was get to them.

The cargo bay doors opened and she let her wings spread before flying down. She fought down her nervousness as she found the open doorway. She landed lightly, then went down, keeping her wings out in a show of power as well as in case she had to go into battle quickly. Further and further until the only light was the lit torches. The sound of her boots hitting the stone floor echoed throughout the chambers. She pulled the pouch out of her pocket, uncapping it as she got into another room. There, standing together, were Laurel and Mick…

Well, Aki and her lover. 

“Well, if it isn’t the long lost Priestess Chay-Ara,” said Aki. “Well, not so lost. Looks like we are not the only ones that can be brought back from the dead.”

“Resurrected, actually,” said Kendra. 

“You are too late,” said Aki. “We have already done the spell.”

“That is not why I am here,” said Kendra, the pouch in her hand still hidden. She refused to believe she was too late. She was hoping, against all hope, that Aki was lying. “You have the memories of Laurel and Mick. Do you not?”

“We do,” said the spirit possessing Mick.

“Then you know my situation. I come, asking for your help.”

Aki laughed. “Our help?”

“You just got back to this world, do you wish it destroyed before you get to enjoy it all over again?” asked Kendra. 

This had Aki hesitating slightly before relenting with a nod. 

“We do not.”

“Help me find a way to kill him,” said Kendra. “To release me and my future from him.”

“Will you leave your friends?” asked Aki. “You are right, we do have their memories, and this does not seem to be in your character.”

“I’m desperate. He’s already killed my love in this time.” A real, genuine tear fell. “I do not wish for him to do it again in another.” She reached up with her free hand and the both of them tensed and Kendra paused. “I have a gift for you. Your totems. I figured you’d want them destroyed.” Kendra pulled them both out of her pocket and offered them. It was the lover who stepped forward. When he got close, Kendra took her chance and flicked her other wrist, the potion in the pouch hitting him square in the chest.

“NO!” he howled, eyes flashing green, he went to attack Kendra but stumbled to his knees. 

They hadn’t performed the ritual. 

“What have you done?!” shouted Aki, rushing to her lover, taking him in her arms and falling with him to the floor. She cupped his face, desperate eyes traveling over his features before meeting his gaze. “My love…”

“I’m sorry,” he said, meaning the earlier distraction. “We should have done the spell…”

“Shh… It is okay,” she murmured, pressing her lips to his forehead, while his glowing green eyes started to fade and flicker to brown. She didn’t fight it as Kendra stepped over her and poured the rest of the potion on her. What was the point? The world was not worth living in without her love. “We will see each other again. I promise…”

The lovers died, once more, in each other’s arms. Their spirits released from the bodies, swirled in the air together as if saying one last goodbye, then traveled back into their totems. Kendra made sure the totems were secure before rushing to an unconscious Mick and Laurel. 

“Guys,” she said, tapping earpiece. “It’s done. Come help me get them out of here.”

.

.

.

Laurel found Mick in the galley sitting at the table with three empty beer bottles in front of him and a fourth in his hand. Hell, even SHE could go for a drink. She’d been tempted to throw her sobriety away, and honestly who would blame her, but she remained strong and instead settled in the seat next to him. The awkwardness would probably never fade, but she felt like they needed to talk. Especially with what they’d done under the influence from the spirits. They’d killed innocent people. Something she knew would haunt her dreams for many days to come. 

They’d also been… _Intimate_ … Something ELSE they needed to talk about. 

Or at least _she_ did. 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” he said before taking a long pull from his bottle.

“Mick…”

“ _Laurel_ ,” he said, a finality in his voice. “What happened, _happened_. Now I’d like to get drunk and do my best to forget that some ancient spirit took my body around for a joyride.”

“Well I feel like we should talk about it.”

“Well… I _don’t_ ,” he said, ready to leave, but she brought her hand out to cover his gloved one, making him tense but remain where he was. She felt his hand tremble slightly in her grasp so she tightened her fingers around his. 

“I don’t blame you for anything THEY did. You know that, right?”

He nodded, though she knew he’d probably been uncertain. 

“Same here,” he managed, looking down at the counter… Basically anywhere but at HER. 

“Okay,” she said, releasing his hand, then laughing softly while pulling strands of her still damp hair from her long shower behind her ear. “You know what IS funny? I’ve never felt a love like that in my life. I mean… Sure I loved Oliver. And Tommy, but… Nothing THAT intense, you know. It’s scary, to think about… That you could love someone _that_ much. Feeling her pain at losing him almost killed me.”

“His final thoughts were that he feared she would live in this world alone,” he said solemnly, making her turn to look at him. Reluctantly he looked at her. “He was pissed when he saw Kendra standing over her. Tried with everything he had to hang on and fight, but…”

“Yeah. She gave up. She thought the world wasn’t worth living in without him.”

“Huh,” he said. “Well that’s stupid.”

“Perhaps,” said Laurel with a slight smile, which fell as she worked up the courage to go on to her next topic. “About the altar…”

He rose his hand. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“I-” He rose from his chair, slamming the bottle down, making her jump slightly before narrowing her eyes at him. “Mick.”

“There isn’t much to say, Laurel,” he said, voice turning cold. “It was a good fuck between two ghosts. End of story. It meant nothing to either of us. Let’s just leave it at that. I’m sorry it happened.”

“Okay,” said Laurel, watching as he left the room. “We’ll leave it at that.”

.

.

.

Both were unable to sleep well that night. Dreams of what they’d done under the influence of the spirits made them restless. Some were dreams of killing… Others were more… Intimate. Needless to say when it came time for Laurel to finally leave Waverider, it was a relief to them both. She hugged her sister goodbye tightly. Sara wanted to stay a day, but they’d gotten a hit on Savage, and needed to take it. Laurel hugged Ray and Kendra, shook the hand of Stein, and offered Jefferson a side-hug that had the kid becoming slightly bashful. Snart had just offered her a nod and she’d answered with a slight smile.

Mick had stayed in his room, and that was fine with her. 

“Well, Ms. Lance, I trust that you can keep the workings of this ship a secret,” said Rip, offering his hand. She took it. 

“Indeed I can. Though, Team Arrow knows all about the spirits, I’ll make sure to edit out the part where I was in a spaceship Though, I think they have an inkling of what you all do.”

“I’m sure they do,” said Rip, looking to Sara. 

“What,” she asked with a shrug. “Why look at me and not Ray? He’s bad at keeping secrets!”

“I am not!”

.

.

.

Laurel did her best to get back on track with her life. She trained, went out as Black Canary, and submerged herself in work to forget. She took the fatigue as just pushing herself too far. When she woke up one morning with an upset stomach, puking up what she’d eaten the night before, she’d deduced it as to being bad Thai. When she didn’t get any better, a gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach had her going to the drugstore then finding the nearest bathroom. 

A few minutes later, her whole world was turned upside down. 

She was pregnant. 


End file.
